1. Field
The present disclosure relates to image capturing apparatuses and methods of operating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A scene from the perspective of an image capturing apparatus may be captured in proportion to brightness of an external light source, such as solar light or lighting, besides characteristics of an object in the scene. Brightness of the solar light or light-emitting diode (LED) lighting rarely changes over a certain period of time within a few seconds. However, brightness of incandescent light, fluorescent light, or the like that uses alternating current (AC) power changes at a rate proportional to a frequency of the power. Accordingly, in high-speed sequential image capturing for which a short period of exposure time is allowed, a flicker phenomenon in which, even with respect to the same scene, brightness of images of the scene differs between captured sequential images, may occur.